1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display with embedded a dye-sensitized solar cell that not only displays images but also generates power by employing a dye-sensitized solar cell as a polarizing film of the organic light emitting display, the dye-sensitized solar cell having been developed to have a reasonable price and high energy efficiency using organic dyes and Nano-Technology (NT).
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting displays have been popular as variously-sized moving image displays because of their wide viewing angle, high-speed response, self-emission and the like. Organic light emitting displays also have lower power consumption and can be made thinner and lighter because a backlight is not required. Moreover, organic light emitting displays can be manufactured at a lower temperature and at a lower cost because of their simple fabrication process. Recently, with rapid development of organic thin film materials and process technology, organic light emitting displays have been considered as displays that can replace existing flat panel displays.
Portable devices, such as notebook computers, PDAs, cellphones and the like, which may include an organic light emitting display, use a battery to supply power. The battery life is very restrictive, so that it becomes very important and critical as to how to supply power to the portable device while moving.
In general, an organic light emitting display causes self-emission by supplying current to a fluorescent material or phosphor to combine electrons with holes.
Organic light emitting displays can be classified into a voltage programming organic light emitting displays and a current programming organic light emitting displays according to the type of data to be written into a data line.
Referring to FIG. 1, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) includes an anode of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO), an organic thin film, and a cathode (metal) in its basic structure.
The organic thin film may include an EMission Layer (EML) for generating excitons with the combination of electrons and holes to emit light, an Electron Injection Layer (EIL) for injecting electrons, and a Hole Injection Layer (HIL) for injecting holes. To improve the efficiency of the OLED, the thin film may further include an Electron Transporting Layer (ETL) for transporting electrons, and a Hole Transporting Layer (HTL) for transporting holes. A phosphor-based OLED may further include a Hole Blocking Layer (HBL) for blocking holes from flowing. The HBL is typically disposed between electron transportation layers. However, an HBL is an optional component of an OLED.
Conventionally, methods for lengthening the battery life of portable devices have focused on various algorithms for saving power or power saving circuits. Nevertheless, users has been still troubled with restrictive battery life in that a battery has limitations in saving electrical power.
Furthermore, a recent trend, in which electronics such as PDAs, laptop computers, monitors, TVs, and the like are made thinner in depth, and thus slimmer, greatly restricts the thickness of battery used therein.
Battery capacity is more critical for notebook computers or PDAs that need to be turned on for a long time.